dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Frost
Frost (フロスト, Furosuto), also known as Lord Frost (フロストさま, Furosuto-sama), is a male member of the race from the Planet Geyser. He is a space pirate and starts out as an antagonist in Dragon Ball Sai. He made a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Gyaku, in an antagonistic light. Appearance Because Frost has many forms, his appearance changes drastically from form to form. However, his main form, also known as his first form, takes the form of a small alien being, roughly the size of a child from the human race, with a reddish tint of normal skin and white armored skin. He has two white horns jutting out of the side of his head and a purple orb at his skull's center. These orbs are also present on his shoulders and knees. He has purple markings on either side of his face and orange eyes. He also possesses a long pink tail with a black tip to it. Personality Because of his heritage, Frost considers himself to be cut above any member of any other race in the Universe. He, like the rest of his family, has a particular loathing for Saiyans and upon the completion of his power, he makes it his job to hunt them down on their homeworld and kill as many as he can. He is also highly confident in his abilities, bordering on blind arrogance, mainly because his race is feared for their ability to destroy entire worlds with their energy techniques. Frost possesses no honor or any sort of moral code to fight by. He kills mercilessly and in cold blood. Ironically, much like the Saiyans he hates so much, he views the world in a "survival of the fittest" mindset - the weak will die and the strong will survive. Frost also seems to care very little for his underlings. He does get considerably angry when one of them dies, however, this is more a pride issue than it is that he actually cares that they have died. The only thing Frost does seem to care about is expanding his family's influence throughout the universe. Despite all this, Frost holds a great fear for anything that has even the smallest chances of destroying him and his empire. One of those things is the Super Saiyan of Saiyan legend. He shares this fear with most of his family. In battle, Frost is calm and calculating, rarely losing his cool, except when faced with extreme circumstances. He has proved himself as a cunning warrior among his race and it has been noted that very few surpass him in strength. History A year prior to the start of the story, Frost ventured to Earth to collect the Dragon Balls for unknown reasons. Shortly after landing, he encountered two Saiyans; Casear and Amara. After the two refuse to show him to the Dragon Balls, Frost fights against them (mainly Casear) while slowly progressing through his forms. Eventually, however, Amara interrupts a killing blow he was about to make on Casear, causing Frost to use his to try and rid himself of her. This prompts Casear to turn into a Super Saiyan before proceeding to defeat Frost in combat. Frost flees Earth, setting a course for Planet Vegeta to extract his revenge. Powers & Abilities In his base form, Frost has clocked his power level at around 23,000, making him an immensely powerful enemy. His power in this form is sufficient enough that he rarely has to transform to fight other enemies. In fact, his ability to transform is a well kept secret, as he uses his base form to deceive his enemies and his rivals of his true power. His techniques, at first, are mostly the generic ones used by the other members of his race, though he has invented a few of his own. Techniques & Special Abilities * : Like most users of ki, Frost is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. * ''Ki'' Blast: The most basic form of energy attacks, Frost is capable of firing a violet or lavender-colored energy blast that packs enough power to cause major burns to an enemy and destroy large cliffs and/or buildings. * : First used against Casear, Frost uses two beams of similar power and color to his Death Beam and fires them from his eyes. The beams are said to be quite deadly. * : Like most members of his species, Frost can use the Death Beam technique in combat. To do so, he extends his hands towards his target and points, firing a thin, but deadly, beam of energy from his fingertips. The blast can pierce most objects and can be extremely deadly if it pierces the target's chest. ** : A two-handed rapid fire version of the Death Beam used by Frost in his second and third forms. To use it, Frost prepares a Death Beam on his index and middle fingers on both of his hands, or, in the case of his battle with Casear, on only one hand. Then he fires multiple Death Beams at a very rapid rate at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. ** : A powerful finger beam that uses the Death Beam at its highest potential. The blast of the Full Power Death Beam is wider and more lethal. It also takes on a red coloration, rather than the purple coloration Frost's Death Beam usually assumes. .]] * Abhorrence Wave: Learned after he watched Casear preform it, Frost can fire a deadly wave of violet energy after concentrating his ki and his hatred into a singular blast. He does this by concentrating on his hatred of Casear and, after his battle with the latter, his hatred of all members of the Saiyan race. ** Absolute Hatred Beam: A more enhanced version of the Abhorrence Wave that was invented by Frost shortly after he learned its parent technique. Frost forms a sphere of reddish-pink energy around his body before firing a large and powerful blast containing all of his intense hatred. The blast is many times his own size. * : Frost creates a large sphere of violet-colored energy which can then be fired as a wave of energy. Frost holds his hand in front with the other supporting. Then, he fires a large purplish-red energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent. The blast creates a huge mushroom cloud explosion on impact and has an electrical aura surrounding the explosion. He first uses this technique in a battle against Casear. * : In his first and fourth forms, Frost uses the Death Flash by charging the attack with both of his hands upward and firing with his hands forward. Frost also uses the Death Flash in his third form, but this time charging the attack with his one hand backward, as oppose to the first Death Flash he used in his First Form. * : A spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this "Death Ball" is thrown towards the target. Typically this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. Frost's is black in color, with purple sparks surrounding it. * : A ki attack that emits a very powerful, white-clear force that emits from the user's body and that inflicts severe damage to the surrounding area. * Transformation: This is Frost's ability to morph himself from a weaker state to a more powerful one. In all, Frost, like , demonstrated three transformations. * : Frost can lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountains with only his mind. * : A technique he learned by watching Casear after the latter received a Zenkai and increased his speed. It is only used in his third and fourth forms. Frost can now leave behind mirages of himself if he travels fast enough. These mirages can be mistaken for the real him. Equipment Transformations Like all other members of his race, Frost is capable of multiple transformations which increase his power level drastically. Hist first form is detailed in the appearance section. He is capable of freely transforming and regressing through his forms. Second Form In his second form, Frost's size increases dramatically. He is now roughly the size of a fully grown Saiyan adult male. His muscle mass also drastically increases. In this form, his head horns turn black in coloration and curve upwards. His shoulders grow to far larger than their average size and his tail also becomes completely black. Finally, his eyes change completely, gaining black sclera and golden irises. His chest now also has marking resembling the gills on a fish. His voice also greatly deepens, becoming a deep bass. His power erupts in this form, shooting to levels far higher than that of his first form. His second form allows him to compete with ease with a Saiyan in his or her Great Ape form. This is because the increases in speed this form grants Frost allow him to easily outrun the oversize bulky monstrosities and their slow moving attacks. He claims that he has only had to use this form on rare occasions involving members of his own race, as few other races are capable of producing fighters on par with his first form, let alone the second. In his battle with Casear, Frost claims that this form is more "to his liking" than his first form because it has greater power and is more "comfortable" to be in. At first, Frost easily dominated the Saiyan and nearly killed him while in this form. However, Casear received a Zenkai after Amara healed his wounds, allowing him to turn the tables on Frost and forcing the later into his third form. Third Form His third transformation is far more drastic than his previous transformation. While his size doesn't increase any, his body's appearance doesn't resemble any of his previous or future forms. In his third form, Frost's skull elongates greatly and grows three sets of horns, which have reverted back to their white coloration. His two sets of lower horns gain similar markings to those that were on his chest in his second form. In this form he loses his nose, his face becoming completely flat. Frost's shoulder "plates" also extend outward from his body and two horns grow out of his back. The markings on his chest curve inward, forming an incomplete heart. His voice also changes again, becoming a fusion of his second and first form voices. Like with his previous form, his power level undergoes another dramatic increase, though it does not increase as much as it does when he transforms from his first to his second form. His speed, however, reaches a new height in this form. He is now capable of using the and use other forms of apparent instantaneous movement techniques. He also uses faster energy beam attacks while in this form. In his third form, Frost has stated that he is using about seventy-five percent of his full power. His body, in this form, is able to withstand Casear's Zenkai-enhanced Abhorrence Wave. Fourth Form Frost's fourth transformation is by far his most dramatic in terms of changes in appearance. Unlike in his other transformations, his body size actually shrinks down in this form, making him only slightly taller than he was in his first form; around the size of a human teenager. The horns that have been present in each of his other transformations are no longer present and his body takes on a much more human-like shape. The gill-like markings that were once on his lower two sets of horns are now on the sides of his skull and his shoulder plates conform around his shoulders once again. His voice also reverts back to the way it was in his original form. According to Frost, like all members of his species, his fourth form is his true form. The increase in power he receives in this form is tremendous, dwarfing all of his previous transformations. Furthermore, his speed, strength, and energy reserves all level out while in this transformed state, making them all exactly even. He is easily able to contend with multiple powerful opponents while in this state, though it should be noted that this form is still weaker than the Super Saiyan transformation, which he fears. Trivia * Like most members of his race, he has a name that is a pun on cold temperatures. * Unlike , another member of Frost's race, he does not transform to control his power. Rather, he creates transformations to hide his true power and to deceive his enemies. * He is the only member of his family to survive an encounter with a Super Saiyan. Category:Frost Demons Category:Planet Trade Organization